


Sand's Power (Hiatus)

by dragonsjewel



Category: Naruto
Genre: Injury Recovery, Loss of Control, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Original Character(s), Originally Posted Elsewhere, Protective Siblings, Sunagakure | Hidden Sand Village, Survival Training
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22549813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonsjewel/pseuds/dragonsjewel
Summary: Instead of a normal day in the Sand Village, the Three Sand Siblings find themselves wrapped up in a new villager and her loss of home, some memories and power control.
Relationships: Suna no Sankyoudai | Sand Siblings & Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	1. New Beginnings!

A/N: This story takes place before Naruto and Hinata's wedding.

It was a typical day in Sunagakure: the wind was blowing slightly, the sun shone down harshly, and the Fifth Kazekage was in his office doing paperwork. 

'Just another typical repetitive day.' he thought, turning in his chair to look out the window.

A minute later he heard a knock at the office door, to which he responded  
"Enter." 

His sister Temari walked into his office wearing a simple blue kimono and he hair in two high pigtails. 

"Gaara!" She exclaimed, coming to him a little worried. Alarmed, he replied, "What is it Temari?"

She calmed down with a sigh, then motioned for a Shinobi to bring in a woman. The woman was shorter than Gaara and had red hair, and she looked quite nervous. 

She also looked a little disheveled, her clothes a little ripped up and there was sand in her hair and on her face.

Temari motioned toward her. "She came here alone. But she seems scared. We don't know how her clothes ended up torn like that." 

Listening to the information and watching the newcomer, Gaara stood and walked over to her.

Trying not to look scary to her, he asked "What is your name? And where did you come from?" 

His words were kind and soft, for he was careful not to spook her. She didn't look like a child, maybe 17 years of age or so.

She thought before answering him: "My name is Lera. I came from this village, from Suna."

Gaara looked at his sister, who had a look of worry. "She was walking around the entrance to the village, stumbling a little. Chakra swirled around her."

Shifting her eyes, Temari continued. "A group of Chuunin and I both tried to help her, but we couldn't get near her."

Sighing and folding his arms, the Kazekage closed his eyes. After a minute, he opened them again.

Temari kept wondering how he would handle this situation. 

~~End~~


	2. Unhinged!

Temari and Gaara looked over at the new visitor; she did look quite tired.

She was now resting in a sand chair that Gaara had made for her.

The Kazekage knelt to her, looking in her blue eyes. 

"Did you hurt anyone that may have tried to help you? Did anyone attack you?"

She wasn't afraid of him. In fact, she knew who and what he use to be. She admired him and she liked him very much.

Replying calmly, she shifted to a more comfortable position. 

"No, Lord Kazekage. No one attacked me. I'm not sure if I hurt anyone. I deeply apologize if I have."

After a brief pause, she said a few words that somewhat startled Temari and Kankuro (whom had just entered the large office, bringing a few files to Gaara).

"My chakra isn't under my control. At times, it flares up. Like it has a mind of its own."

Standing back up, Gaara stated, "We'll have to see what we can do about your chakra. There was a time where I wasn't able to control my power as well."

The other siblings remembered that time all too well. She and Kankuro didn't want to remember it again.

Instead, she reassured Lera that there could be someone who would be willing to help with the issue, should Lera remain in the village.

Focusing her eyes on her Kazekage and then at the floor, Lera spoke softly. 

"A few shinobi came toward me, but my chakra repelled them. Even Lady Temari. I wanted to accept their help, but I think my chakra chose for me on its own."

Adding quickly, she continued, "They were just pushed back. Maybe shaken from it... Just not hurt. I did apologize to everyone."

Gaara listened to her calmly and gave his response: "I commend you for not hurting my sister and my people."

"I feel that it's in your best interest if you stay in Suna. However..."

Looking over to Temari and then back to whom the situation concerned,

"Only if you desire to remain here. I won't force you to stay or leave. That decision is entirely up to you."

Standing and bowing to him, Lera replied "Thank you, Lord Kazekage. I choose to stay, for as long as you'll accept me. "

"Very well. I'll arrange for someone to help train you. In the meantime, you will be staying with me."

Delighted at this demand, Lera couldn't help but feel better and smile. 

She would finally be able to controlher chakra, even though it would take time. Being with the Kazekage (even for an hour or a few minutes) made her happier.

Gaara requested the unnamed shinobi that was outside his office to bring tea.

He stated, "I'll have Temari show you where you'll be staying."

Bowing to him, Lera replied with the utmost respect, "Thank you very much for this, Lord Kazekage."

She smiled at him, grateful that he hadn't rejected her sudden appearance into his village.

The unnamed shinobi returned a few minutes later with a tray; upon it were three cups, a container for sugar and a kettle.

Taking the cups offered to them, Temari and Gaara each added their desired amount of sugar and poured their drink.

Lera did as well, while sitting back down into the sand chair. She calmly sipped her tea, despite being thirsty. 

The tea was very refreshing and warm, very much to her liking.

~~End of Chapter 2~~


	3. Home

**A few hours later**

Temari walks through Suna with Lera, noting the best shops and food locations. "It's been a long time since I was here; the last thing I remember was the Fourth Kazekage. Not much else." 

They stop at a big building after a little while, to which Temari motions for Lera to enter. The outside is similar to the other buildings; only that this one has the kanji for "Wind" above its door. 

"This is where you and I both will be staying. It's Gaara's house."

"Thank you Lady Temari. I greatly appreciate this." She smiled as they both entered.

Smiling, Temari replied, "You're welcome. It's no problem. Gaara won't be here until later. So until then, I'll keep you company."

Walking into the living room, Lera immediately noticed all the various cacti. 

Other desert-dwelling plants were placed in various locations. The whole area was very neat and tidy.

"Lady Temari?" Lera asked, watching as the older woman sat on the sofa.

Chuckling, she said "'Temari' is fine. What is it?"

A little nervous about her question, Lera asked "Would it be alright if I take a bath while we wait?"

Smiling, Temari replied, "I don't think that'll be a problem. I'll lend you some of my clothes."

Lera watched as Temari disappeared into the hall, as thoughts coursed through her head. 

'I wonder what else is in store. At least they aren't kicking me out of the village...'

Temari returned a minute later with a small pile of fresh clothes for Lera, motioning for her to get up. 

"This way to the room that you'll be staying in. My brother has a few guest bedrooms, just in case he has visitors, which isn't very often."

Thinking about what Temari had said, Lera asked "You don't live with him?"

As they reached a door that was closer to the living room, Temari stopped.

"No, I don't. Even siblings need a break from each other sometimes." She added a chuckle to her last phrase.

"This is where I sleep whenever I visit. If you need anything, I'll be here."

After disappearing into the room, Lera went into hers. 

There were cacti of various types, including succulents.

Gaara made sure to keep all the plants healthy, as it was his hobby.

Taking in the serenity and surroundings (which were just as tidy as in the living room), she made her way to the bathroom, located within the bedroom she'd be staying in.

Since Temari said that Gaara wouldn't return in at least another hour, Lera took the time to admire the elegancy of the Kazekage's guest bedroom and bathroom.

Running the warm water, Lera waited patiently and set the new clothes to the side.

The top was a light purple with lace trim and flowers on it. The bottoms matched and had pockets.

Removing her own clothes and stepping into the large garden tub, the warm water coursed over her sand-covered body.

Closing her eyes, Lera's thoughts were racing. 'I'm glad to have a place to stay, at least for now. Lady Temari and Lord Gaara have been very kind to me. I'm curious to know who's going to help me.'

Opening her eyes, Lera sat up to continue her bath; had she not, she would've fallen asleep.

~~Ten minutes later~~

After letting the water drain from the tub, Lera could hear Temari's voice, but it was hard to make out any words.

After getting dressed (and with her red hair wrapped in a towel), Lera walked into the living room.

Gaara sat next to Temari on the sofa, his arms folded.

They had tea cups in front of them on the coffee table.

Gaara looked at the young woman, then at his sister. "I let her have my clothes and told her it would be okay for her to take a bath."

Getting up from his seat and walking over to Lera, he gently placed his hand on her chin.

He spoke softly, "Do you feel better? You must've had a tough day."  
Lera knew she was blushing, but she calmly replied "Yes, I feel much better. Thank you, to the both of you."

Smiling, Gaara removed his hand. "Are you sleepy?"

The Kazekage motioned for her to sit in a comfortable chair, so she did. Lera smiled as she replied "Just a little bit."

Finding his spot on the sofa, Gaara's voice became somewhat demanding.

"So I hear that you repelled my ninja. I appreciate that you didn't hurt anyone. However..."

He noticed that Temari was watching him, so he continued. "There is someone who may be able to help you with your chakra."

Looking at the floor, Lera apologized for the event that had occurred earlier in the day.

"As for tonight, i think we all need some rest. There's suppose to be a thunderstorm tonight." Temari chimed in.

Lera looked at her Kazekage with slight fear, as she didn't like thunder. He reassured her that Suna's storms didn't last very long.

~Chapter 3 End~


	4. Calm

Gaara felt the need to express his concern, after all it was his duty.

"My room is this way."

All three got up and walked towards the inner of the house, past the kitchen.

"You have a beautiful and welcoming home, Lord Kazekage." He nodded and smiled at her.

Walking thru the kitchen to another hallway, they stopped. An intricatly designed door was to their right.

Turning to Lera, he stated rather seriously, "You may stay for as long as you like. However, there are rules which you must follow."

"This room is in use, but the rule I have is for you to not enter it. Understood?" Lera nodded with her reply of "Yes, understood."

Lera took a longer look at the mysterious door. It was slightly larger than the others and it had intricate designs all over it. 

The wood of the door and its knob were faded with use and time. 

Temari spoke up, "We can't say what's in there, it might scare you. You may not like what you see." Her voice sounded sinister.

Garra eased what he thought was her fear: "It's nothing terrible. We just want to keep you out of harm's way."

Continuing on, they stopped again at a large door. This one had evidence of being knocked down and repaired, several times.

"This is my room. The other rule is that you do not enter here unless requested."

Lera nodded to show that she understood. 

"There isn't anything dangerous in my room, as you can see." He opened his door, and inside was dimly lit. 

Lera could see a desk in there, covered with piles of books and paper.  
It seems like the Kazekage takes his paperwork home.

"It's time for rest." Said Gaara, as he entered his room and shut the door.

"Let's go, Temari. I am sleepy after all." Lera said, following the woman back thru the kitchen.

Temari stopped at her bedroom door & turned to Lera.

She repeated, "If you need anything, I'll be right here." Temari gestured to her door, smiling.

"Thanks again, Temari." Lera replied, turning to her own room to sleep.

She climbed into the comfortable bed, pulled the covers over her head and drifted off to sleep.

Sometime later, she was awoken by a loud blast of thunder.

Since she was awake now, she decided to get up for a glass of water.

She tried to silently sneak into the kitchen without waking Temari and Gaara, as she wondered how Suna's residents could sleep through the storm.

As she was making her way thru the dark kitchen, she was aware that she had bumped into something.


	5. Mystery

Rubbing her nose, she looked around even though she couldn't see.

A deep voice startled her: "Relax and lower your chakra. You're gonna wake up the others."

She heard movement in front of her as a small light was turned on.

Standing next to the light switch located close to the wall, was a tall, well-built man.

He had brown spiky hair, narrow eyes and he looked similar to Gaara.

He wasn't wearing a shirt, only sleep pants.

Lera could see the toned muscles of his biceps and abs, not to mention his sharp jawline.

She couldn't help but blush a little at this stranger.

"Lower your chakra." He repeated, "You're making the air heavy."

"I can't. I have no control over it." She said, wary of him, not knowing whether or not he was an intruder.

"So... Why are you here?" He asked, quietly getting a glass from the cupboard.

"I could ask you the same thing. Lord Kazekage has allowed me to stay here." She stated, prepared to fight him if the need arose.

Filling the glass with ice and water, the man hands it to her.

"He has? Well, that's my brother for ya... He puts the needs of others first."

After taking a sip, Lera was taken aback by his statement.

"Lord Gaara is your brother? I... didn't know that he had an older brother."

"Yeah, I'm a year older. He'll always be my kid brother."

After an awkward silence, he introduced himself: "Name's Kankuro. So, are you scared of the storm?"

She hadn't thought much about it until now; the thunder had stopped and it was just rain now.

"My name is Lera. I'm not usually afraid of storms; though this one woke me up."

Going back to an earlier reply of hers, Kankuro asked "What do you mean you can't control your chakra?"

Looking at him and then the sandy floor, her face held a puzzled look.

"I don't really remember how I got to the village. A lot of ninja tried to come at me but, they were pushed back. Even Temari was."

After listening to her, Kankuro tried to keep calm. He knew she was dangerous with her chakra, so he knew to choose his words wisely.

"Why don't we worry about all that in the morning. Right now, I think you should go back to sleep."

"Yeah." She agreed, handing him the glass of ice-water. "Thanks for the drink."

He smiled as he replied softly, "No problem. Let's go, I'll take you back to your room."

Once they were at her door, Lera stopped and turned to Kankuro. 

"Where will you be sleeping? I haven't seen you until now."

Placing his hands in his pants pockets, he replied in a soft voice, "Next door, in the smaller house. It's mine, Gaara let me have it. If you wanna come by sometime, pop by for a visit." He added the last part with a wink.

His phrase made her blush and he knew it. He just hoped Gaara didn't see...

~~End~~

A/N:  
This was a fun chapter to write! Hope u liked! ^-^


	6. Strength

Walking back into the kitchen and stopping in the middle, Kankuro kept his hands in his pockets. 

Closing his eyes, he sighed. "She's got some chakra..." 

Opening his brown eyes, they were focused on his little brother; Gaara was wearing a button-up pajama top, which was dark blue with lighter blue trim. The bottoms matched and had pockets. 

"Yes, she does." The redhead replied, running his hand through his hair. He continued after a sigh. 

"I'd like for you to be her teacher, Brother. I think that you would be able to help her with her chakra, considering you are a Puppet Jutsu Specialist."

This sudden request took Kankuro by surprise, as he hadn't taught anyone in the last few years. 

He released a light chuckle, careful not to wake Temari and Lera. 

"I don't know what I'll be able to teach her. I heard about what happened from Temari."

Walking silently to his sibling with a small smile on his face, Gaara continued. 

"She can't control her chakra at times. What we've seen of it, at least."

The smile disappeared as the young man looked over at his various cacti plants. 

"She seems to lose control the most during times of danger. Or perhaps even exhaustion. It certainly won't be wise to push her too far."

Placing a hand on Gaara's shoulder, Kankuro reassured him: "I won't. If things get too bad, we could get Temari to hurt her for us, or you could use your sand." He added a wink, even though he was serious. 

He knew how Lera felt about the Kazekage, and that he did not return her feelings. 

However, he cared for her because she in his care and was in need. 

Perhaps he did care for her more than Kankuro realized. 

"She's strong, using her chakra just to repel anyone. You need to be careful, Kankuro. Don't take her lightly."

Looking serious, the elder brother asked "How many shinobi were around her when the event happened?"

Gaara's blue eyes focused on his brother's. His face held seriousness, even through the dimly lit kitchen. 

"At least thirty. Temari lead the group, and even she was repelled."

"Where did she come from? And she just appeared in the village?"

"She said she's from here. No one has ever seen her."

"Training her is gonna be fun..." Kankuro replied, leaning against a doorway. 

"Let's both get to sleep. We'll need it." Gaara stated, walking over to the light to turn it off. 

"Yeah, especially Lera." Kankuro replied under his breath. He decided to sleep in the forbidden room, since it was his after all. 

As he made his way to Lera's room, he silently cursed, having hit his foot on a piece of furniture.


	7. Training Begins!

Kankuro reached Lera's room; quietly opening the door, he snuck in to watch her sleep. Or that was his intention, at least. 

He noticed that the surrounding air was a little heavier than normal. I guess she still doesn't have control, even when she sleeps... 

He sat in a chair that was close to her bed, watching as she dreamt. 

He pulled a small scroll from his pocket, and used a Summoning Jutsu. In a puff of smoke, a life-sized puppet appeared. 

It was his Crow, whom he had used countless times. "Looks like I'll need to tone it down tomorrow. But as for tonight..." he said quietly to himself. 

He had a few tools with him, as he wanted to do a little tweaking to the Crow. 

There wasn't much light in the room, and the storm had finally stopped. He decided against working on his puppet for now. 

"Let's just get some sleep." he stated, leaving the puppet in a corner of the room. 

Laying his tools on a nearby table, he quietly climbed onto the bed to lay down with Lera. It was 3 a.m., so he needed rest. 

After about six hours, Lera was awoken by a thud and a stern female voice, which she recognized as Temari's. 

"What the heck are you doing Kankuro?! If Gaara sees you, he's gonna kill you!"

Laughing a little, he didn't seem to be worried. "He won't. I was gonna sleep in my room, but I feel asleep in here."

Sitting up in the bed, Lera looked over to Kankuro. He was on the floor, apparently having fallen off the bed along with another blanket. 

Temari was in the doorway with her arms folded. "Get dressed, both of you. Gaara wants to see you." 

With that she walked away, muttering something inaudible under her breath. 

Smiling and getting up, Kankuro put his blanket back on the bed, and left Lera for a moment. 

"What happened last night? I remember taking a bath, and talking to you." she said, watching Kankuro as he returned from the sealed room. 

"Here, you can wear these. They'll be a little big, but they should fit you." he handed her a set of dark clothes. 

"As for last night, you did come to bed. I was gonna check on you and sleep in my own room. I was too tired for that I guess." 

He walked to the doorway before turning to her: "You didn't hurt anyone last night, if that's what you're concerned about."

A little relieved at his statement, she began to dress into he clothes that he brought to her. 

They were fully black, with pockets on the bottoms. She quickly changed clothes before heading out of the room. 

However, something caught her eye in the corner of the room. Walking toward it cautiously, she turned on the bedroom light. 

She didn't know what it was at first, but she knew it was a sort of ninja tool. 

She pushed those thoughts to the back of her mind, heading into the living room where the others were waiting. 

What greeted her was all three Sand Siblings, sitting around the coffee table with cups of tea. 

"Good morning, Lera." Gaara immediately spoke up, "Did you sleep well?"

Walking toward them to sit down in a nearby chair, she replied "Yes, I did. However, I could've done without Kankuro sneaking into the room."

The brunette male chuckled in response to her statement.


	8. New Power

Gaara shot his brother a strange look, to which Kankuro replied "Yeah, I went in there but I didn't do anything to her." 

Lera chimed in, "I'm not aware of what he did, although I did wake up next to him." Gaara stood up and began walking toward his room. 

"For now, I suggest that you get ready. We'll all meet just outside the village. I'm not putting my people in danger."

After a few minutes of silence, Lera got up to finish preparing herself for training.

••30 Minutes Later••

The four Suna shinobi make it out of the village to where the training would take place. 

It was a round building, much like an arena; it was huge, big enough to house all of Suna's residents. 

"Let's go. Everything we'll need is in there." Kankuro took the lead as they entered through the large metal doors.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it!  
> Please let me know if there is anything I can do to improve it!


End file.
